Undertake the precise identification and quantitation of immune-related cells in neoplasms and shall examine lymphocyte subclasses (B and T), macrophages, neutrophils, and "null" cells. An attempt shall be made to develop improved methods for use in identification and quantitation of immune-related cells in neoplasms and improved methods of tumor disaggregation to provide high yields of viable, immune-related cells.